


YJ: The Team and Their Pokemon

by hart051



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: On an alternate Earth-16 pokemon work together and live together with humans and other sentient beings whether they live in households, nature or work with their trainers whether it be with officers, doctors or even heroes.A series of various Young Justice characters and their pokemon companion.*Newest pair: Virgil Hawkins & Coil|Magnemite
Relationships: Bart Allen & Joan Garrick, Bart Allen & Wally West, Eduardo Dorado Jr. & Eduardo Dorado Sr., Eduardo Dorado Jr. & Virgil "Static" Hawkins, Jay Garrick/Joan Garrick, Tye Longshadow & Jaime Reyes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. A Shocking Surprise (Bart and Yamper|Wanpachi)

**Author's Note:**

> After rewatching english dubs of past pokemon seasons I came up with a crazy idea of the YJ characters in one way or another bonding with pokemon who could assist in hero work, but other times be a supportive like a therapy animal for some people. I won't necessarily be doing every character. I will do whatever inspires me and if I can some how tie it in to the characters YJ-16's depiction/arc. If you have any ideas feel free to leave a comment and I'll give it a thought.
> 
> *I'll be avoiding using mythicals, legendaries or fossils as pokemon to pair up with for now due to how this goes and until further notice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally couldn’t help himself and foster a little fluff ball of energy who in some ways reminded him of another one. After hearing the truth about his distant cousin from the future and all the crazy he had been through with the Reach, War World and liberating Blue Beetle it made more sense to introduce them to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing how Yamper in the recent anime(original japanese), I thought it would be one of many pokemon I could set up and potential pair with Bart Allen. It was so cute, especially playing with Ash's Pikachu! I was also inspired by a video I had seen in which a boyfriend surprises his girlfriend with a puppy while she's napping.  
> Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3o3imqMkOYs

It was early morning. Wally West was standing before the Garrick household with a poke-carrier. In the carrier was a gift and hopefully a new friend for the youngest member of the household. The little fluff ball was resting, not quite sleeping after being told by his foster care taker that he would be meeting someone. Someone who would be his new friend.

Wally encountered this pokemon awhile back. In his downtime other than caring for Brucely, an elderly Growlithe who had lost the ability to breath fire attacks from his mouth, Wally volunteered at the Palo Alto Pokemon Foster Care Shelter. It had been his place of solace, especially with Artemis on mission. He missed her greatly, but taking care of the pokemon there. It was a lot of work but many times it was worth it. Especially when a pokemon no one ever encountered is transferred or ends up there. 

* * *

One faithful day there was a new arrival in the form of an energetic and sociable fluffball. It had stirred a racket with the workers and volunteers running about tackling, nuzzling and licking every pokemon it sees. It took special interest in the electric types. It was some small dog pokemon with a mainly brown and white coat of fur. It had stubby short legs with white paws, a small yellow bolt-shaped tail sticking out of a yellow-heart pattern on its rear, pointed teardrop shaped ears, a yellow fluff of scruff around its neck and bright yellow-green eyes highlighted with yellow fur like eyeshadow. The pokemon had the most beatific look on its face as it chased a Skitty around the field. He was about to intervene when the canine pokemon noticed his appearance and ran over to him. It was awfully fast, but stopped just a few inches before him to pant.

“Speedy little guy, huh?” Wally commented aloud.

It began to run around him in circles. Wally crouched down to its level and offered a hand. The pokemon stopped running only to walk over, sniff it and even licked it. Wally took it as a sign to pet it. He gave it a scratch behind his head and it leaned into it. So much so it rolled onto its back. Wally laughed and proceeded to scratch its belly. He noticed the static build up he felt in its fur.

“You’re an electric type, aren’t you?” 

The pokemon barked as though to say yes. Although it could also be begging for more scratches.

It is a he. And he is a pokemon known as a Yamper, an electric type. It is a popular pokemon in England, generates electricity from running and is known to work for humans herding other pokemon for treats. This Yamper ended up at the shelter because his original trainer could not handle its speed and gluttonous appetite. The shelter had it hands full in making adjustments and cleaning the mess the Yamper made from its play. Wally offered to take care of the puppy pokemon temporarily.

He knew it wasn’t going to be easy even for a speedster, in fact that maybe why Yamper or Zap as the little pup is now named immediately liked and even loved him. Zap couldn’t help but cuddle in bed with him. Artemis had mixed reactions to Zap much like a tired overworked mom to their lovable but rambunctious child. Brucely took to the younger pokemon similarly, but had taken a mentor role in training it especially when using flame charge. (That might also be another reason for the little guy's speed.) Wally couldn’t help but think of a certain young fluffy haired speedster who had entered unannounced in his life. Their energies were so similar, Wally couldn’t help but think they were meant for one another.

* * *

He had long suspected there were some things Bart was not telling them, especially about his reasons for time travel. It broke his heart hearing about a Reach Apocalyptic future. A world with no sun, ash falling from the sky and a barren wasteland where human slaves worked to the bone only to be tormented by Blue Beetle among mechanized bug pokemon. It explained so much! Bart’s unfocused energy and reaction to so many things. Especially pokemon. Pokemon as common as Pidgey, Oddish and his amazement at an Eevee babbling on about how cute and fluffy they are. He one time leaked of it was a shame they went extinct, which in some ways made sense, but hearing the tone in Bart's spoiler made him think otherwise. Wally knew it then and now what should happen for his cousin.

He began introducing the scents of the Garrick household to Zap, Bart’s especially when he was prepping Zap’s bed. He and Zap visited the house when Bart was absent, introducing him to his new potential family, the Garricks who were also charmed by the pup and Bolt, Jay’s aged Jolteon who gladly played games of chase with the younger pokemon. It was evident that Zap had an attraction to speedsters, one of many rare instances of stopping and ‘behaving’ in the presence of one. Barry had likewise been amazed by how fast the puppy pokemon can go. Fortunately, Bart had no clue what was going on as he was focused on other things, especially with The Reach. There wasn’t really a right time for them to meet, with so much chaos it made it hard to predict and even harder to let go of the little fluff ball.

* * *

The plan was in motion. Today was a day-off for some of the members of The Team with Blue Beetle cleansed of the Mode it was much needed. There was going to be a bigger fight ahead, but there was also time for hope. Jay met Wally at the door along with Bolt, greeting Zap who had woken up as well. The college student walked into the house, greeted Joan and set the carrier down. He opened it to let Zap stretch his legs. He zipped around the living room and kitchen much to his delight without causing a huge mess and managed to not wake Bart who was currently asleep.

Wally had been wanting to do this to the little imp being a prankster at heart as well as seeing Bart’s shocked face when he meets his new pokemon. He called Zap over.

“Today’s the day, pal.” He said to Zap as he was giving him head scratches. “Ready to meet him?”

Zap barked, panting with excitement.

Joan was ready with a video camera to record the meet. Jay’s hand on Bart’s bedroom door handle and Wally was holding Zap with both arms, one around his girth, the other under his rear. Jay opened the door and Wally moved in with Zap in his arms. The room wasn’t very messy with clothes either tucked away in his dresser or in the laundry hamper. There weren’t very many decorations either. A couple of items adorning the room here and there, such as a poster of the Flash featuring his Ninjask and Mega Blaziken at his sides and a sleeping quarters for Sparkle the Emolga. She had lived in a tree hollow in the Garricks’ backyard a short while ago. Bart befriended her and is now a part of his team. She sleeps in either the shelter built by Jay and Bart that mimicked her tree hollow or her original roost. Sparkle chose to sleep in Bart’s room after he came back from the War World and hasn’t left his side since. She was in so deep a trance she didn’t wake up with the incoming noise.

Bart himself was still fast asleep, on his side, curled up closer to the right. He moaned softly in his blissful sleep. It was surprising to see him asleep so peacefully with everything that has gone on. It’s almost a shame he’s going to wake up.

Wally placed Zap on the foot of Bart’s bed. Zap looked back at him confused on what to do. Wally gestured for him to go wake Bart up. Zap just paced the back and stood still, periscoping the room.

“Seriously? You wake me up as soon as the sun is up!” Wally quietly panned. Zap much like Bart had yet to understand personal boundaries and was not afraid of being affectionate. He had woken his temporary guardian up in the morning several times, barking and licking him. Not any different from Brucely, but still shocking.

Zap seemed to take a hint, carefully and slowly exploring the bed and the sleeping speedster. As the puppy pokemon sniffed he more confidently padded to Bart’s head. He flopped on his belly looking at the sleeping boys face at various angles. He sniffed Bart’s neck and Bart stirred. Just when it seemed to happen, Zap was unceremoniously pushed off the bed by the sleeping boy who just turned to the other side pulling up the covers.

“Oh dear.” Joan giggled and bemoaned.

“I can’t believe this.” Wally face palmed.

Zap immediately hopped back onto the bed unhurt and proceeded to bark in Bart’s ear.

Bart groaned trying to block out the sound by curling his pillow over his ears. 

Finally sealing the deal Zap walked over Bart to his uncovered face and licked it.

“I’m up! I’m up!” Bart yelled as he began to rise out of bed. “Bolt, you don’t have to lick me awake!”

They all snickered. Bolt would wake Bart up sometimes, but he never climbed on his bed to do it. 

Zap backed away and sat on his rear, tongue out, tail wagging in anticipation.

* * *

As Bart sat up and wiped off the kisses he noticed something strange. The kisses did smell like Bolt’s and they were not so slobbery either. The young speedster blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes. Something was on his bed. His vision cleared and he saw a different pokemon, not Bolt, not Sparkle, not even Inertia, his Eelectric that came from the future with him as a Tynamo. It was a furry canine with pointy ears, a yellow neck scruff of fur, and from the corner of his eye a little bolt tail.

Bart said the first thing that came to mind. “You’re not Bolt.”

“Took you long enough!”

Bart looked up in the direction of the voice. He recognized his first cousin looking exasperated for some reason and Joan holding a retro video camera. Jay was watching back by the doorway with Bolt standing nearby. This was not suspicious at all. Wally smirked and proceeded to open the blinds and curtains to let in some light. Bart flinched, but took a second look at the new pokemon. He honed in on the pokemon’s features. Brown on white fur with yellow on the rear and around the eyes like eyeshadow. One of the happiest of faces he’s ever seen on a pokemon was painted on its face with a tongue hanging out of its mouth. Bart reached a hand out and petted the top of its round head.

“He’s so soft.” He said, astonished.

“He’s yours if you want him.” Wally said.

“Mine?” Bart kept his eyes on the new pokemon.

“His name is Zap and he is a Yamper, an electric type pokemon. He’s very fast, fast enough to match a speedster. He ended up at the shelter I volunteer at because of his rambunctious nature among other things. I fostered him for a bit and after a while I thought he would be a perfect fit for you.” Wally explained looking at Bart and Zap affectionately. “Or you would be a perfect fit for him.”

“Zap.” Bart experimented and immediately Zap went over to him at the sound of his name. He sat down much like he did before looking up at him. Bart picked him up with one arm supporting Zap’s rear. He held Zap against his chest looking down at him. He began stroking the puppy who leaned into each one.

“I just met him, but he seems-” Bart began, then something clicked. “Did you all plan this?”

“We did. I asked Jay and Joan if it was alright, even mentioned it to Barry. He could be your mission Pokemon if you raise him well.”

Bart looked to his guardians and his youngest mentor, then back down at Zap. It fitted him even though it could be the name of another electric type. He could never get tired of looking at that face. 

Bart brought Zap up over his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He felt a tingly sensation from it and the scruff against his neck. He proceeded to hug his new friend. Zap nuzzled in return.

Wally took a picture. It would be his new background, second to his screen saver of Artemis.

* * *

He was happy Bart and Zap were getting along. Admittingly, he’ll miss the little scamp’s high-energy antics especially with Artemis on an undercover mission, but here is the best place for him. A second chance at life with a boy who will love him. And for a boy to have a chance with a new friend. He felt like he was giving Bart his first pokemon. 

Wally gave a lowdown on Zap’s quirks and other care-taking instructions as Bart fed both Zap and Bolt their food. Bart seemed focused, much more than the last couple of times he gave the younger speedster lessons and tips. 

“You got all that? Do I have to write it down?” Wally asked.

“No I got it. I promise to take good care of him.” Bart rubbed the back of his head. “Thanks by the way.”

Wally smiled, he reached over and ruffled Bart’s hair. “Course kid.” That’s when it hit him. _All of Bart’s pokemon are electric types._ “Oh, there’s one more thing you should know.”

“What?”

“You see Zap-”

There was a creak of the door, followed by footsteps. Walking into the kitchen from the hallway was Sparkle, the Emolga.

“Good morning sweetheart.” Joan greeted.

Sparkle gave a sleepy reply.

“Oh snap!” Wally exclaimed. “Bart where’s Emolga’s pokeball?”

“It’s in my room.” Bart answered matter-of-factly.

“Go get it!” Wally ordered immediately.

“Why-”

Zap barked. Everyone turned in the direction of the scene. Zap had looked up from his food bowl at the sight of Sparkle the Emolga, an electric-flying type. The puppy had the look of a child, curious and excited. Sparkle did not know what to make of the new arrival. She recognized that look being similar to when she first met Bart. Sparkle made a break for it, jumping and gliding onto the counter as Zap dashed toward her. Sparkle successfully landed on the counter, upsetting some kitchen tools, but not causing a huge mess while Zap tried to fruitlessly reach the top on his hind legs. Zap barked to coax his potential new friend down, while Sparkle growled in an attempt to scare him off.

Wally groaned exasperated. “Zap goes crazy when there’s another electric type, especially one he hasn’t met yet.”

Bart looked at the scene and Wally several times, before walking over. He patted Sparkle on her head a couple of times, then scooped Zap up into his arms.

“Sparkle, this is Zap. He’s going to be part of our team from now on.” Bart explained.

The flying squirrel groaned. 

Bart continued. “You’re going to be seeing each other everyday. The two of you should try to get along.” Bart looked down at his new pokemon. “Zap this is Sparkle, she’s an electric type like you are, but also a flying type.”

Sparkle seemed to seriously consider this, taking a closer look at Zap who was in turn was sniffing her. Zap gave Sparkle a Nuzzle, rubbing cheek to cheek, letting out sparks. Sparkle returned the gesture with sparks of her own. The puppy proceeded to lick the flying squirrel who wretched and wiped off the kiss. She glared back at him. Bart patted Sparkle again.

“Thank you.”

The Emolga gave a curt nod. Joan presented her with breakfast and Sparkle began to chow down.

“Oh I got to feed Inertia.” Bart said, then placed Zap on the ground. “That’s another pokemon I have, he’s an electric type like you. You’ve got to meet him. Let’s go.”

Bart grabbed Inertia's usual food, then using his speed, dashed off. Zap gave a happy yap and followed suit. 

“Well, that’s going to be annoying soon.” Wally commented taking a sip of coffee.

“Oh, it’s nothing surprising," Joan commented. "Besides, look how happy he is.” 

As though on cue, Bart rushed back stopping at Wally’s side. Wally stared at him, before he could ask Bart hugged him with the same enthusiasm as the first, only this time he got to hug him back.

“Thank you so much!” Bart said in his ear.

The young boy disengaged and ran back to feed his Eelectric. Zap who had waited for him near the door to Inertia's tank barked and followed his human friend.

“Looks like you did your good deed for the day.” Jay said looking at Wally proudly like a grandfather would.

Wally nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universe-wise:  
> \- In Bart's past many 'organic' pokemon (specifically and mostly of types like grass, water, normal, fire, etc.) had gone extinct during the Reach Apocalypse. Pokemon with types such rock, steel, ground, ghost, and dark thrived.  
> \- Legendaries and mythicals have either vanished or left the world whether it it because of the Reach or simply choosing not to involve themselves so not to bring more trouble.  
> \- I couldn't think of any other way for Wally to encounter 'Zap' unless it was through some sort of foster care system. It would be a little too easy and semi-unrealistic if he found Zap as a wild pokemon.  
> pairings:  
> \- With the lightning bolt it would make sense to pair the Flashes with an electric type, but their power is speed so I was inclined to choose pokemon that would have the speed to keep up. I paired Jay with a Jolteon because it fits and is one of the fastest eeveelutions. I paired Flash (tentatively) with a Ninjask (speedy pokemon) that could act as aerial surveillance and Mega Blaziken(with Speed Boost) some parts out of anime's Blaziken Mask and that it could act like a fighting partner.  
> \- I didn't want to leave Bart without a pokemon from the future and decided to set him up with a Tynamo that eventually evolves into an Eelectric. I'll get into a backstory of how they end up being together later.  
> \- I could imagine Bart working with an Emolga and just as easily a Pachirisu, but to add variety to his team I went into the former. I imagine it having a slightly emo personality despite seeming cute. Like the point on Tynamo I will eventually get into a chapter about how he managed to win her over.  
> \- Brucely could have been one of many canine pokemon. A Boltund looked more closely like him, but I wanted a different pokemon for when I introduced Yamper. Also to tie his existence in I added some detail about why he was in the system and a reason or two for Wally to visit on a basis.  
> \- According to the pokedex entries for Yamper, it generates electricity as it runs (but does not store it easily) and is gluttonous doing work in exchange for treats. Speedsters while not explicit in YJ-16, do generate electricity and require a lot of food. Also its evolved form is more streamline and is more athletic letting it run for longer periods of time. With Bart's personality and his fascination with novelties of his new present I figured he would immediately like the Yamper.  
> Additionally I kind imagine Bart being the type of person to like things like 'stimulation toys' and figured the sensation of stroking Yamper's fur which can hold some static build-up from running, would be a sensation he liked and in ways be calming.  
> I currently plan to post the next chapter on this pair: Jaime and Heracross


	2. Not Just a Bug on His Back (Jaime Reyes and a Heracross)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime after the Scarab fused to his spine, Jaime gets another bug on his back. A strange one-horned bug pokemon spies on him for some reason. With so much going on he can’t believe how complicated his life became.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like several of my YJ works this seemed to garner some attention but not as noteworthy. For those who might be interested I'll still continue.  
> It was kind of funny coincidence that in the pokemon world there was a 'blue beetle'. I thought it would be both cool and fitting to pair Jaime with a Heracross. According to it's pokedex entries and anime depiction Heracross are gentle but are very strong. In a way it also matches Jaime as well often trying to pick less violent options not only because of the Scarab's suggestion but because Jaime himself is not a violent person.  
> Wanting to make it realistic in a way, it would seem ill-fitting if Jaime simply encountered Heracross as a wild pokemon in El Paso. More on this in the end notes. In the meantime, enjoy!

Jaime had the strange feeling he was being watched. Especially after getting a hitch-hiker on his back. A blue metal bug shaped like a beetle that gave him armor, weapons and came with a chatty violent AI that used his own voice. It was paranoid in a cold machine logic kind of way, often resorting to ‘shooting with a plasma blaster’ and suspicious of many things that ‘might’ harm him and it in turn. He thought to himself that it may have been the bug’s nature getting to him, thinking something is spying on him(them). In fact, if he brought it up the bug would insist that the threat should be terminated. Jaime generated enough strange looks, that he was some secretly violent person. No doubt he looked completely insane whenever he did it.

“You feel like you’re being watched?” Tye asked.

Jaime nearly choked on his lunch. They were having lunch outside and when he felt a pair of eyes like Superman’s heat vision blazing holes in his back.

“What do you mean?” He asked after downing his last bite.

“I get the feeling something or someone is spying on us.”

“Since when?”

“Don’t know.” Tye shrugged. “After you told me what happened to you last night.”

Jaime wasn’t sure how to explain it. He wondered what his best friend was sensing, whether it is the bug on his back or something else. He was slightly relieved that he wasn’t the only one feeling like he was being watched.

* * *

It turned out to be truer than he thought. One night he woke up from a nightmare, jolting upright in bed, his back covered in sweat. He breathed in and out a couple of times to clear his mind.  _ I’m home. I’m safe. _ Scarab even told him not to fret, but alerted him to something at his window. Jaime looked and saw a dark figure hovering at his window. It has a single horn, and long thin arms stretched out of its sides.

Jaime screamed.

He felt the plates of his armor starting to cover his body and heard the rushed footsteps of his parents and little sister.

“No! Don’t armor up!” He ordered the Scarab. “No! It would not be tactically efficient to blast the threat with a plasma cannon! My folks are-”

He heard a knock at the door. “Jaime, what’s going on?” His mom demanded from the other side.

Fortunately for times like this he had locked the door. Jaime grabbed a shirt that was lying somewhere and pulled it over his head.

“ _ Acaba de tener un mal sueño! Dame un minuto, por favour _ .”

He got up out of bed, unlocked the door and opened it enough to stick his head out. His parents were in their sleepwear along with Milagro who was holding a stuffed Kecleon in her arms. 

“Are you alright mijo?” His dad asked. “We heard you scream.”

“It’s nothing, just a nightmare.”

“ _ Bebe Grande. _ ” Milagro teased in a sing-song voice.

Jaime gave a glare at his sister. 

“What is it really Jaime?” His mom asked. He wondered if she had the Keen Eye ability. “(I doubt it was just a nightmare.)”

“I thought I saw something out of the window.”

“What?” 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Jaime, we have no reason to believe you are lying.”

_ You should.  _ He thought to himself. “A giant bug.”

They looked at him as though he just became a Doduo or some other multi-headed pokemon.

“A what?” Milagro said.

“A giant bug. I thought I saw a giant bug hovering outside my window.”

_ It is a bug-type pokemon. It appeared to be about five feet tall. Very powerful. Suggested tactic: eliminate it. _

“It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Not that big of a deal?” His mom repeated as a question as his dad checked his window.

“Well it’s nothing to worry about for now.” His dad said. “It’s gone. We should all go back to sleep.”

* * *

While at home watching his sister, Jaime was looking through a book on bug pokemon he borrowed from the library when Tye dropped by.

“Bug pokemon?” Tye said when he saw the title of the book his friend was reading for some reason.

Tye himself is a pokemon trainer. He was given a Rufflet, (Itsá) from his grandfather who is now a Braviary. It had also been the first pokemon his dad had which had evolved into a Braviary and lived with the old man at the Reserve. Tye also caught Scraggy (Break) out in the desert while he was working on moves with Itsá. Tye knew well enough Jaime was not so interested in being a pokemon trainer or involved with pokemon, but that didn’t stop him from introducing his pokemon to him. Although it did raise questions as to what Jaime was thinking.

“Don’t ask.” Jaime said as though he used Mind Reader.

“Kinda did. Or implied.” Tye smirked. “What are you looking for?”

“A bug pokemon.”

“Gee, I didn’t know that-” Tye remarked.

Jaime looked up briefly. “Sorry, I saw something outside my window. It was some giant bug pokemon, that had a horn and was about five feet tall.”

“And you are looking through a bug pokemon guide book to ID it.”

Jaime nodded.

Tye blinked, then looked at his friend like he was a total idiot. “You lucky bastard.”

“Language.” Jaime reprimanded. His little sister was watching TV and had keen hearing. “Milagro can hear from here. I swear she might be part Audino.”

Tye gave him a ‘really’ look. “That was a Heracross!”

“A Hera-what?”

“Heracross!” Tye snatched up the book and flipped to the index, then turned to the page to the desired entry and presented it to Jaime. It was a dark blue beetle with black iris on yellow pupils and a single horn. In the image, it stood on its short rear legs and had long thin forearms. The males and females of Heracross differ by their horns. The females have rounded heart-shaped prongs, while males have a more edged look, the prongs forming a V almost. 

_ The Heracross seen last night was most definitely a male. Suggested tactic- _

“It was probably a male.” Jaime concluded and proceeded to read the description about it. Not trusting the AI on him to give him any useful information. 

Heracross, the Single Horn Pokemon are a dual bug-fighting type. Heracross live in forests often favoring tropical forests such as the Amazon and Borneo. They have a rivalry with pokemon like Pinsir and Vikavolt often over food, their favorite being tree sap. They are often docile and gentle letting pokemon such as Butterfree also feed off the sap, but can be strong and powerful lifting over a 100 times their own weight (about 1190 pounds) using their horn. 

The thought of a bug pokemon about a head shorter than him (by a horn that is), having enough power to toss him who knows how far or high was cool and also frightening. But it was good to know what was spying on him and how he could possibly make peace.

“My question though, if there is a Heracross, what’s a Heracross doing here in El Paso?” Tye wondered aloud. “There’s not much of a forest here.”

Tye had a point. No wild Heracross would dare live here, unless through some freak accident.

“Who knows?”

* * *

Jaime ventured somewhere out in the park with a large sum of food. A large jar of honey, some berries, pokemon food meant for bug types, a gallon of water, a brush and two large feeding plates. He got limited answers from Scarab, but it was from Green Lantern Guy Gardner and Captain Atom he managed to piece it together. The previous Blue Beetle, Ted Kord who ran Kord Industries, had a Heracross as a partner. It disappeared the same night the building exploded. It’s pokeball was destroyed and has not been seen since. The Heracross that had been tailing him was most likely Kord’s Heracross. 

And here he was on a Saturday in the park, instead of playing video games or hanging with his friends or doing homework (he brought it anyways knowing it will be a long day), he’s going to try to get some super-powerful bug pokemon to talk to him.

Scarab insisted this is a ridiculous idea and a waste of time. Jaime knew it might be right, but somehow he felt responsible for this pokemon he never met in person as much as the Scarab. He didn’t know how the beetle pokemon was handling the climate of El Paso, but he can’t let it suffer for whatever it was trying to do. He wasn’t even sure if it/he was going to show up, but it was worth trying.

Jaime found a secluded part of the park with ample shade. He slathered the trunk of a tree with some honey, setted out a bowl with some pokemon food and some berries along with a water bowl. He looked around to see if there was anything or anyone nearby. There appeared to be nothing. He took a deep breath. 

“Okay, here goes.” He muttered before raising your voice. “Um, don’t know if you’re here or not, but first I’m just going to say, I’m sorry for what happened to your master, trainer, friend?” 

_ This is pointless Jaime Reyes. The Ted Kord’s Heracross will not come with that feeble sentiment. _

“Shut up.” He muttered again, then resumed. “I know what happened to Ted, he died in some explosion and the only reason you’re here is probably just to watch the bug on my back, but I just want to meet you face to face. You know. I’m not trying to sub for Ted, but I just want to know if you are okay. El Paso’s no Amazon but it’s my home. There isn’t much crime going on here, but I want to do some good, maybe be a hero like Ted or the Justice League. I can wait all day. I’ll be here until about sunset. Whenever you feel like it, just come out.”

_ You are wasting your sentimentality on a fruitless endeavor, Jaime Reyes. _

Jaime had a feeling Scarab was right in a way and maybe jealous. He didn’t know the relationship between the Heracross and Scarab, but he doubted they were amigos. He sat down in the shade of a tree opposite of the honey tree and waited. 

He saw some pokemon local to El Paso stop by, many bug and grass pokemon took a sip of the honey on the tree, a few bird pokemon stopped by for some food, even some Zigzagoon and some Bunnelby. When either the bowls or honey got low Jaime got up, refilled the bowls and reapplied the honey. Afterward he just sat down in his original spot and pulled out something to do. It was calming to watch the wild life come and go, Jaime had no interest in becoming a pokemon trainer or to do anything with them. He knew it was inevitable to see them, at the very least he didn’t mistreat them. His mom worked with several pokemon with healing abilities in the hospital and his dad had Superpower Pokemon like Machop and Machoke, and even a Vigoroth name Musculo Grande to help him with his auto repair shop. He had seen them from time to time. He bore no ill will and helped make sure they were comfortable, but he didn’t see them anymore than that. 

His little sister wants to some be a pokemon trainer and had been begging for a green pokemon. She had made a list of pokemon she might like to raise or have, but both parents put their foot down saying she’s too young and it can be dangerous. Additionally, many green pokemon were grass types and unless they were something like a Maractus or Cacnea they would not do well here. It had been hours and still no Heracross. 

Jaime decided to take a break (That and Scarab saying he should replenish lest die of starvation.). He gathered some of his things, refilling the food bowls and reapplying some honey.

“I’m going to take a break,” He said. “If you want to eat go ahead. I’ll be back soon.”

Jaime got up and went to the nearest food joint with a restroom. Just after he left a familiar dark figure climbed out of the tree canopy it was hiding in and proceeded to take in the bounty of food left behind.

When Jaime got back, he wasn’t entirely surprised by the empty bowls and the honey-less tree. But, what really caught him off guard was something left in his spot. In sticks was a message in English no less.

THANK YOU

WHY

He was bilingual and learned English first, but the message was not quite clear.

He pondered before responding. “Thanada, you’re welcome for the food, but I don’t know what you mean by ‘why’. But it seems like you’ll only answer if I go away. Is there a reason you don’t want to approach me? Is it me? Am I intruding-” A thought came to mind. “Is it the bug? Are you scared of it?”

Jaime waited. No answer. He sighed.

_ How could a pokemon answer your question Jaime Reyes? It is pointless to continue this way. _

In some ways, the Scarab was onto something even if it was trying to get him to quit. The Heracross was smart enough to learn to ‘write’, maybe... 

“Are you scared of the bug?” Jaime asked in a clear voice. “Drop something if the answer is ‘yes’.”

There was a pause, until a small thump was heard. He turned his head and saw a sizable stick. Jaime picked it up and examined it. He wasn’t an expert but it had been a branch but the way it was cut, it was bitten off from the tree it came from. Scarab confirmed the bite was by a bug pokemon and way too big for the bug pokemon local to El Paso.

“Is that why you are spying on me?” Jaime continued in his interrogation. “Do the same thing if the answer is yes.”

He heard a rustle somewhere up high, then another thump. Another stick with the same bite marks.

“Answer the same way for this question: is there a reason you don’t want me to meet you face to face?”

Same response before, only this time Jaime stayed where he was.

“Are you scared of me?” He asked in a lower voice.

He waited. No stick dropped from anywhere.

“Is the reason you don’t want to meet me face to face has anything to do with the bug?”

A stick dropped, this time close to Jaime. His first thought was to climb up the tree to meet this bug, but he thought better. He figured the pokemon’s first instinct would be to attack him if he were to do that. He stayed put and silent. Scarab didn’t comment. 

“I’m scared too.” He admitted. “I’m scared of what this bug could do if it tried to do anything. I’m scared of what my parents, sister, friends would think if they knew about it. This thing has a mind of its own and apparently according to Captain Atom, it could be Kord’s greatest invention. I’m not exactly sure why you are scared of it, but I am. It can give me weapons that could level a city and who knows what else. It also has a mind of its own and often suggests violent methods usually with a plasma cannon, but you probably knew that, being Kord’s partner pokemon and all.” Jaime laughed but it was hollow.

“You know some could see you as scary too. You’re a huge bug and there are plenty of people scared of them. According to a guidebook I read you have enough strength to lift something over 100 times your weight, so I’m impressed. I’m not scared, but I know better than to try and find you knowing you could toss me like Milagro’s favorite doll.” He continued. “In a way it’s kind of a relief to know that you’re keeping an eye on me for whatever reason is. You have the strength and can keep them safe from me and the bug. El Paso, my friends, my family.”

Jaime exhaled. It felt like a weight came off his shoulder. He wondered how much the Heracross understood him.

As if it was a sign from Arceus, something tugged the sleeve of his hoodie. Jaime looked down at a single horn coming from a dark blue exoskeleton of the very pokemon he was trying to lure out. He stepped back out of instinct. There was something about seeing a pokemon you had read about in real life that was shocking and amazing. Jaime lowered himself so he could meet the pokemon at eye level. He could really see that despite its appearance as a bug it really is a fighting type and definitely capable of putting up a fight if it has too. He tentatively reached out a hand to let Heracross examine it. Heracross didn’t bother to smell it, instead the pokemon touched it with its own hands (or claws), gently turned it over and examined it like it was a test of character. 

Apparently, Jaime passed inspection as it smiled and vibrated in response. Jaime reached out a hand and was about to ask permission to pet it, when Heracross nodded and leaned into his hand. It felt hot, but mostly smooth. He felt the mountains and ridges of Heracross’ carapace, even pulses of toned muscles and life fluid, no doubt this pokemon had been through alot of battles to gain this much strength, but Ted must have raised it well, else it wouldn’t be this trusting to other humans even with all its strength. 

“You really had been someone else’s pokemon.”

Heracross didn’t seem to hear as it enjoyed his touch.

“Do you have a name? If you could spell out a message in sticks you could spell out a name.”

This time Heracross heard him and gathered up the sticks he used for his message. He also extended a hand in anticipation pointing to the sticks Jaime was holding from the previous attempts at communication. After a beat Jaime gave them to Heracross who used them in a new arrangement.

KHAJI DA

What was Ted Kord thinking? Perhaps it's the typical trope of gifted geniuses to be a little odd and give their trusted pokemon a name that was so outlandish no ordinary person would understand it. He’d think it would be something science-y or something in English at least. Heracross didn’t seem surprised but he was nervously twiddling his claws at Jaime’s reaction. He regained his ground and thought of something simpler.

“Not that it’s a bad name, but if I end up saying it people are going to suspect something strange is going on.” Heracross stopped twitching. “How about I call you KD for short? I could say it sounds like ‘Cody’ but still be original.”

Heracross tilted his head in confusion. Jaime tried to illustrate his point by rearranging the sticks. He moved the K and D from the message and placed them next to each other.

“It’s just the initials of your original name. Could I call you that instead?”

The beetle looked at the sticks then back at Jaime for a moment. He slowly nodded.

“ _ Bueno _ .”

Did KD have a home to go back to? What would happen if by some miracle if at all possible the Scarab could be removed or he was gone? What would KD do? He’d suppose someone from the League should know about this and would be able to take care of him, but somehow it felt wrong for the League to take care of KD. Sure they would provide but something about that didn’t feel enough for him, for KD.

He pulled out a pokeball. He had a second he purchased with the last of his allowance, most of which was spent on the food he used most of it to lure out the pokemon. The pokeballs were meant to be used if he couldn’t talk to it peacefully. If he was left no choice but to catch it and hand it over to the League. He didn’t think it would work for a pokemon that was well trained by a hero such as Ted, but it could provide enough time to escape and call for help. Now it was a choice and a means to carry something precious. He held the pokeball out to KD.

“I’m not Ted Kord, and I am not trying to replace him. You don’t have to go in the pokeball, I’m not forcing you. It would be more convenient than just following me in the shadows or whatever. I could carry you and whenever possible let you out so you can keep watch. I’ll do my best to take care of you in return. Whatever you choose, promise me you’ll protect my parents and Milagro. Keep them safe. I don’t know what I’d do if they get caught up in it all and it's my fault that they do.”

KD stared at him for a second. He opened his wing case and hovered to be at level with Jaime’s head. He rested the base of his horn against Jaime’s forehead for a moment, then hovered to the pokeball. KD’s horn hit the center button. He was engulfed in red light. He smiled at his new owner as he was drawn into the pokeball. Jaime thought it was going to quiver much like in those long waited capture sequences he has seen and heard about, but there was nothing. A click confirmed KD was in the pokeball. Jaime threw it and KD came out in a flash of lights. KD let out a happy sound, walked over to Jaime and leaned against him.

_ You have successfully caught the Heracross now named KD, Jaime Reyes. _ Hey a complement! Maybe Scarab-  _ You are aware you will be accepting trainer responsibilities and thus train yourself to be a capable trainer for the KD is too high leveled for you to battle with. _

Jaime blanked. What did he get himself into? It was too late to back out now and he wasn’t raised that way either. He anyways it was kind of nice to have someone to talk to about it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the Pokemon:  
> \- Tye's pokemon are what I thought were a best fit. A Braviary seemed to be a good fit and it would not be strange to find lizard-like pokemon like Scraggy in the desert. I also may have chosen a Scraggy because of Maurice's thoughts on Tye as a 'punk' but also Scrafty's entry about them being protective of their 'family' much like Japanese gang members.  
> \- For the wild ones that appear while Jaime attempts to lure out the Heracross, I tried to pick ones that would likely be 'native' and 'common' to El Paso.  
> \- It would not be strange for pokemon like Machoke and Machop to assist Jaime's dad, Alberto in the mechanic shop with their superstrength. I also though it would be fitting a Vigoroth to work there as muscle and with it being known to have a restless spirit and not prone to sleeping.  
> \- Heracross are based on the Rhino Beetle which are native to Southeast Asia. In Pokemon Go they are regional pokemon found in parts of South America. So it would be rare to encounter a wild one in the US. To still somehow tie it in, I thought of having this Heracross formerly be the partner to Ted Kord. With Ted Kord being its trainer and fight similarly to Batman I figured this Heracross was raised with brain power in mind.  
> \- For those who have not read any of the Blue Beetle comics specifically (2006, 2011 or 2017 and perhaps others), Khaji Da is the serial code/name of the Scarab. In the Young Justice cartoon Scarab does not give this name or requests to be called by it. Through the previous Beetles it ends up being Heracross' name.  
> \- I will touch on more about the newly named KD's hesitance toward the Scarab in another story and more on his origins.  
> Universal:  
> -Pokemon raised by a Justice League member would likely be high leveled far too high to be handled efficiently by rookie-intermediate level trainers and would not be limited to a four move pool and instead be able to use any move its species are capable of. Some may even learn moves its species do not usually learn.


	3. A Little Sun (Eduardo Dorado Jr. and Helioptile)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pokemon he saved ends up being a part of his life in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed is seen with a sun on his debut outfit and his El Dorado costume, so I had to pair him with a sun-related pokemon among others. Helioptile came to mind because it has an association with sun taking sustenance from it and with its English name being related to the sun. (Helio from 'Helios' the Greek titan of the sun). It also gave way to use a certain song (more on that in the end notes).

“No.” Ed said, putting his foot down.

“Why not?” Virgil asked.

“How can we handle another mouth to feed?”

“Remember our generous benefactor?” Virgil wiggled his eyebrows.

“If you want it why don’t you catch it?” Ed posed angrily as almost everything he said did. “You’re the only one who doesn't have a pokemon.”

“True,” Virgil answered thoughtfully, looking down at the Donphan in the room. “But the little guy loves you.”

The little guy in question was an electric-normal pokemon, a Helioptile. A little lizard with a yellow body, black tipped tail, black hands and feet, the top part of its head was also black and had a little black frill on both sides of its head resembling floppy ears. For some reason escaping Eduardo Dorado Jr.’s mind, it is fond of him, refusing to leave his side. His Abra, Mateo clung onto his back as though it was on a piggyback ride, eyeing the new arrival. The Helioptile didn’t seem to mind and kept its gaze on Ed while hugging his lower leg. 

During their anti-Reach campaign, Ed encountered a horde of Trubbish led by a Garbodor. His Abra was asleep and none of his human friends were available occupied by some other issue. Just in time he was saved by an electric move used by the very Helioptile that was staring up at him. Whatever the electric move was, it ‘zapped’ some of the trash pokemon’s energy. He took the opening to get out. To his surprise the Helioptile followed him back to their base given to them by Lex Luthor. The electric lizard didn’t so much cause any trouble. Tye’s Scrafty, Break might have scared it briefly only for Ed’s sudden appearance for it to chirp in excitement and rush to him.

“Dude, why not?” Tye asked while petting his Braviary, Itsa. “The little guy saved you.”

He headed to a laptop given to them by Luthor.

“No means no.” Ed repeated his original reply.

“You’re seriously going to ask him to leave like that?” Virgil said as though he was watching a soap drama break up. “Look at him!”

The Helioptile seemed rather oblivious to the conversation, but kept hugging his leg.

“We have only so much food to go around-” Ed argued again gesturing to the space shared by four humans, Tye’s Braviary and Scrafty(Break), Sam’s Nuzleaf (Futaba) and his Abra.

“Actually food won’t really be an issue.” Tye intervened looking up from a laptop. “According to here, Helioptile the Generator Pokemon can survive on little food because they can replenish by basking in sunlight, absorbing it.”

Ed sighed.

“Great now can you let him in.” Virgil said optimistically.

_ If only it were that easy. _

“It’s not safe.” Ed argued.

“Neither is getting attacked by wild trash pokemon.” Virgil countered.

“Neither is getting abducted by the Reach and getting experimented on. Do you really want-”

“What do you not want to happen?” Virgil interrupted.

Ed paused and frowned. “Excuse me?”

“What is it about taking in the Helioptile that’s getting you making excuses?”

“Practicality.”

“Just like how your dad thought you would be okay in Argentina with your grandpa only for you to run away just to be with him?” Tye asked sarcastically. “Does that sound familiar?”

“How is it supposed to be familiar?”

“The little guy wants to be with you for some reason and you’re basically telling him no.” Virgil summed up.

“I don’t even-” It was then he remembered. He remembered a yellow and black pokemon getting picked on by a bunch of bird predatory bird pokemon. He had grabbed a stick wielding it like a sword/club scaring the flock away. He picked up the creature and ran with it to the nearest center, telling the nurse what happened. Then he up and left, he was running away. He knew now that this Helioptile was the pokemon he helped on his way to the United States.

“You wouldn’t want to be with me. I’m not the same guy that helped you.” He gently untangled his leg and backed away from the Helioptile.

“Um Ed-” Virgil was about to tell him otherwise.

“ _ Miera _ .” Ed teleported away and back to prove his point, which failed. The Helioptile was briefly shocked by the fact a human could teleport. Then the lizard promptly cheered.

“No pokemon’s going to be scared off by that.” Tye commented.

“ _ Sousa desu _ .” Sam nodded in agreement. Futaba nodded her head in agreement with her trainer.

“You know my parents have always said how people treat pokemon sometimes reflect on what kind of person they are.” Virgil stated.

“And your point?” Ed asked grumpily.

“Well, you did something that this Helioptile knows is a good thing and he hasn’t given up despite your reasons.” Virgil continued. The dark-skinned boy walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder much like a father does with their son. “Ed. I, we know you’re a good person. You’re not a bad guy. And this Helioptile knows it.”

The electric lizard chirped in agreement.

“You're going to follow your dad’s example and try to push away someone that wants to be by your side?” Tye asked and Ed felt a metaphorical knife in his chest was being twisted. “It’s your choice.”

Ed looked at his fellow runaways, his Abra and the Helioptile. He looked to Mateo.

“What do you think,  _ companero _ ?”

Mateo tilted his head. Then he teleported toward a supply pack Luthor provided. With one hand Mateo rummaged through it and pulled out a regular pokeball. The Psi Pokemon walked over to him and placed the item in his trainer’s hand. Mateo walked over and gave the Helioptile a pat on the head.

Ed looked back and forth from the pokeball and Helioptile. He huffed, walked over to Helioptile and crouched down. He held the pokeball out.

“You can join us if you want to. It’s not going to be easy, but-” 

Helioptile pressed the center button of the pokeball. He was engulfed in red light and then sucked into the opened capsule. It wiggled briefly before ceasing and letting out a satisfied click.

“That was fast.” Virgil whistled.

“More than one way to catch them.” Tye commented, shrugging.

Sam nodded in agreement.

“What do I do now?” Ed asked, unsure.

“You could raise it up in the air and yell ‘I caught a Helioptile’.” Virgil said smiling mischievously.

“I am not doing that. What is this a kids’ show?” Ed retorted.

“You should get to know the little guy better. Let him out for a bit.” Tye said.

“Come on out.” Ed commanded and immediately the ball opened letting out a flash of lights, followed by the appearance of his Helioptile. 

The lizard shook his head and cried in joy. He rushed toward Ed and began to climb up on him.

“Hey!” Ed reacted. “What are you-?”

Helioptile stopped to perch comfortably on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. The lizard extended his frills letting out a few sparks of electricity. Ed grimaced at the shocks.

“Hey, you should come up with a name for the little guy.” Virgil suggested.

“A name?” Ed repeated.

“It’ll be easier to ‘control’ him and it will be less confusing if there are more than one Helioptile.” Tye explained practically.

“Uhh-” Ed gave it a moment.

“I recommend not naming him Eduardo Dorado the Third.” Tye said with a smart-mouth smile.

“I’m not going to name him that!” Ed protested.

“You could name him ‘Sparky’ or ‘Skitter’.” Virgil said.

“Dude, you could give any pokemon those names.” Tye gave Virgil a tired look.

“ _Denki_?” Sam suggested a little unsure how to add to the conversation.

“Why not name him something related to the sun? They can use it in place of food.” Virgil said.

Ed gave it some thought. The sun. A song/nursery rhyme came to mind.

_ Sol solecito, calientame un poquito _

_ Por hoy, por manana, por toda la semana _

He didn’t remember who sang it, but it was definitely a man. It could have been his _ abuelo _ , but he didn’t sound like that. 

Without realizing it, he must have sang it aloud; Ed felt every pair of eyes in the room gazing at him and an inquiring noise coming from his Helioptile. Ed reflected a moment longer. He gave his new pokemon a scratch behind the head.

“ _ Su nombre Solecito _ .” Ed said to his new pokemon. “Your name is Solecito.”

“Solecito?” Tye repeated. “Little sun?”

“ _Kawaii desu._ ” Sam smiled, then faced Solecito. “ _Yo gatta ne Sol-chan.”_

“Now that’s a name." Virgil snapped in approval. "Can we call him Sol for short?”

Ed shrugged. “Sure, if Solecito’s okay with it.”

Virgil posed the question to Solecito, “What do you think? Can I call you Sol for short Solecito?”

Helioptile cheered and raised up a hand toward him. Virgil was unsure what it meant, but he copied him anyway. Sol let out a tendril of yellow electricity from his hand toward Virgil. 

“Oh.” Virgil marveled. “What was that?”

Sol cooed and pointed to Virgil. Virgil scrunched his face up in concentration, before letting out a similar tendril in his electricity’s indigo/deep blue. That seemed to be the right action resulting in another series of joyful chirps.

“Let’s do it together.” Virgil suggested. “One, two, three.”

They both let out tendrils of electricity toward one another.

“Now that’s Sol power!” Virgil cheered with Sol.

Ed let out a laugh. It was a tired laugh, but very sincere.

“It’s too late for this, let's get some sleep.” Tye groaned, fessed up with his companion’s energy but not without a trace of a smile on his face.

“Time to hit the hay.” Virgil cheered.

“ _ Suimasen _ .” 

“He means sleep  _ hermana _ .” Ed looked to his pokemon. “That goes for everyone.”

Just as his pokemon settled down he opted to sing the song again and it brought a small smile to his face.

* * *

After the ordeal with the Reach was over and he settled in his father's apartment in New Mexico, Ed was not expecting his dad to take it so well when he meets Solecito for the first time. Instead, he was delighted. Fortunately Solecito was not overwhelmed by his dad’s attention.

“I had wanted a Helioptile when I was a little boy.” He shared over dinner.

“You did?” Ed asked as he set the bowls with food for both Mateo and Solecito. Both pokemon immediately engorged on their respective meals.

“Do not sound so surprised  _ mijo _ .” He chuckled. “It was normal for every household to have an electric type pokemon or a pokemon that could use an electric type move. Helioptile can generate electricity from the sun. I had seen huge groups of them outside my window, but the Helioptile were timid and skittish around humans. Even finding its evolved form, Heliolisk was a challenge. And even if you found one, they were not easy to catch and were very powerful.”

“Is that so?” Ed patted Solecito on the head.

“You did a good job taking care of your pokemon,  _ mijo _ .”

“ _ Gracias _ .” 

His dad took a sip from his mug. “Why did you name your Helioptile, Solecito?” He asked.

Ed shrugged. “It suited him. He gets energy from the sun like a solar panel.”

“Then why not just 'Sol' or some other sun name?" His dad continued in inquire. "You could have picked an English name.” 

“It just came to me.”

“In a nursery rhyme?”

Ed hesitated. “More of a song.”

His dad chuckled, then cleared his throat. 

“ _ Sol, solecito, calientame un poquito _ .” He sang.

“ _ Por hoy, por manana, por toda la semana _ .” Ed sang back.

Then both father and son sang the next two lines.

“ _ Luna, lunera, cascabelera, _

_ Manana volare, porque el mundo espera _ .”

Mateo and Solecito clapped. Ed flushed while his father laughed and smiled fondly .

“While you were a bebe I sang that to you every night.” 

Ed averted his gaze from his father and pokemon. Solecito climbed up onto his shoulder and nuzzled him. He had to admit this was turning out better than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Virgil has electric powers in connection to pokemon he can really interact with electric type pokemon no one else can. In fact some electric types like Solecito in this chapter can sense that and even be up right friendly with him.  
> \- Sam's power is named 'Chi manipulation' but her character is inspired by 'Samurai' a wind-wielding warrior, so to me it made more sense to pair her with a Nuzleaf which would eventually evolve into a Shiftree who despite typing also manipulate wind. They are also based on the Tengu a nod to her Japanese culture and wind-powers of Samurai.  
> \- At some time before kidnapping Tye's Scraggy from the previous chapter evolves into Scrafty. I may or may not do a chapter, but this leads to further Maurice's torments.  
> \- I also paired an Abra with Ed due to the following reason: 1) they are gold-ish in color, 2) they naturally only know 'teleport' at least in games. I'll eventually get into origins of their pairing in another chapter  
> -"Sol power" is a nod to the phrase "It's time for some Soul Power!" used in "Static Shock". Virgil meets a retired hero with similar powers who went by Soul Power. They work together to save Dakota from a villain of Soul Power's past.  
> \- From its 'trophy' entry of Smash Bros it is described as timid, along with its ability to convert sunlight to energy. They are often found in deserts based on frilled lizards that bask in the sun to warm their bodies among other behaviors.   
> \- I had seen the Spanish song/rhyme I used in this fic in a book as a lullaby, so I ended up adapting the idea here. The original full song/rhyme has a slightly meaningful and 'wacky' translation. It's not that different from "Hey Diddle Diddle" an English song/rhyme with semi-meaningless lyrics. I used a different variation of this due to it's OG translation including 'actual animals' and to use something with a different but adaptable translation. Here's a link to the one I used: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d78HI_zcmEs


	4. Shocking Encounter (Virgil Hawkins and Magnemite)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of all the Runaways Virgil was the only one without a pokemon. He was alright without one, but when push came to shove it became a necessity considering his powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be fitting to pair an electric type with Virgil. Considering what he can do with his powers, Magnemite, the magnet pokemon came to mind. Their evolution line floats using magnetism much like how Virgil flies on manhole covers and eventually his personal saucer. Hope you all enjoy.

Virgil liked, loved his powers, the only thing he had against them was being an electric-type magnet, especially to little parasites like Joltik. He didn’t really mind the other electric types, so long as they minded his personal space.

“Damn bugs.” Virgil muttered as he yanked the fifth Joltik off his person. This became a part of his day-to-day life as a runaway meta-teen living with a bunch of other meta-teens.

“This is going on way too long.” Tye groaned.

“ _ Hermano _ you need a pokemon.” Ed stated.

“Why? I mean it might be nice, but I’ve been fine minus the Joltik.”

“Dedenne.” Sam commented.

She was referring to one morning, he woke up to the sight of a little orange rodent pokemon with antenna whiskers, fiddling with its tail. The Antenna pokemon had been staring at him expectantly, like a little kid demanding attention.

“Uh-” Virgil drawled. “It was a one time thing.”

“You squealed. Really loud.” Sam continued.

“And there was the Pikachu.” Tye deadpanned. “A Pikachu.”

“That was a one time thing too.” Virgil excused. “‘Sides Sol set them straight.”

Solecito or Sol, Ed’s Helioptile, had almost immediately taken a liking to Virgil only second to his own trainer. He acted as a translator for Virgil, telling the ‘electric’ guests whatever it is.

“And that Pachirisu.” Ed added.

“One time.”

“One too many times.” Tye countered. “You should have a pokemon not just to have one, but so they can watch out for you and even ward them off because that pokemon has ‘claim’ to you.”

“I guess y’all are right.” Virgil admitted. “Gotta catch a mon.”

With some guidance, Virgil got the basics and tried to catch a pokemon. On his first try he did everything right. The only thing that went wrong was the last stage of catching. Pokemon despite being weakened immediately broke out and the pokeball remained open revealing the reflectors within it.

“That’s strange.” Virgil observed.

“It must be defective.” Ed added.

“For someone like Lex Luthor to give us a faulty pokeball, that seems to be a stretch.” Tye reasoned. “And anyways pokeballs once thrown and missed or used to catch a pokemon but fail are useless.” 

A few more attempts later.

“This is nuts!” Tye expressed. “Why is this happening?”

They had collected a huge pile of used pokeballs.

“Maybe it’s my powers.” Virgil added.

“Seriously?” Tye remarked. “You can’t even take out the power grid.”

“Isn’t there a Justice League hero with your powers?” Ed asked.

“Black Lightning. And I suspect his pokeballs are shock-proofed.” Virgil answered. “”Sides I magnetize things with my electricity, maybe that’s what’s causing these poke-fails.”

“Well, let’s see what our benefactor has to say. Surprised he didn’t figure it out beforehand.” Tye suggested. “Smartest man on the planet, my ass.”

“Language.” 

Turns out it was true. Virgil’s powers not only attract electric types but also could short out the capture systems of pokeballs. The next day the group received a parcel full of pokeballs made especially for Virgil. They didn’t look any different from regular pokeballs with one exception, a little yellow bolt decorated the front of it just above the center. 

“At least it’s not an L.” Virgil joked.

“Seriously, that’s the part you’re worried about?” Tye deadpanned.

“Well, thanks to our generous benefactor, I can catch a pokemon.”

“Gotta catch a mon.” Sam cheered.

Tonight the group did all the damage they can to any and every Reach tainted product, and advertisement. There wasn’t much room or time for Virgil to catch a pokemon. On his way back from his wrecking route, Virgil detected something. Some sort of electric signal. It felt like trouble. Virgil followed it while on his manhole cover. 

“Wonder what’s going on?”

His question was answered by a small something hovering listly like it is limping. Virgil swooped in and caught it as it suddenly dropped.

“Gotcha.”

He hovered over to a nearby street light to get a better look at it. A little sphere with an eye, a U-shaped magnet with the bottom curves attached to the sphere attached on each side with a screw at bottom, between the sphere and each magnet. There was a third screw sticking out of the top. 

“A Magnemite.” Virgil observed. “You don’t look too well little dude.”

The Magnemite weakly beeped in response. 

“Don’t have much juice, huh?” 

Another beep. Weaker than before.

“Gotta do somethin’.” Virgil pondered before coming to an idea. “I’m going to give you some juice, little guy. Holler if it’s too much.”

Virgil concentrated and let his electricity flow into the Magnet Pokemon. He started with a slow and steady charge not to overwhelm the creature.

“Feeling any better?”

He heard a louder beep. Virgil cut the flow. Magnemite flew out of his arms.

“That’s good.”

The creature beeped happily only to fall. Virgil managed to catch it in the nick of time, in his hands, arms stretched out and stomach facing the pavement.

“Guess that’s not enough juice for a full recovery.”

Magnemite beeped in response.

“How about you stick with me until you’re well enough? It isn’t exactly safe out here.”

Another beep.

“Was that a yes?”

Instead of a beep, a tendril of electricity shot up his right arm.

“Ooh. You got a little punch there. I guess that’s a yes then.”

Virgil raised his hand out to his manhole cover and sent tendrils of electricity magnetizing it and bringing it closer. He boarded while holding the Magnemite. 

“Not getting any higher than this the rest of the night.” He commented. “Bet I’m going to get chewed out by Tye Gloom-Doom Longshadow.”

Back at the runaways’ quarters, Virgil had finished telling the rest of his friends what had transpired. The rest of his meta-human companions didn’t give him a hard time and instead stared at their new guest. Break (Tye’s Scrafty) suspiciously eyed the Magnemite, who was on a cushion in the middle of the coffee table. Futaba (Sam’s Nuzleaf) observed the scene with a neutral face. Solecito was also on the table giving the fellow electric type some of his own electricity and talking to it. Itsa was resting in a corner of the room. Mateo (Ed’s Abra) was standing right next to Ed occasionally nodding off to sleep. 

“I should’ve known.” Tye said, shaking his head.

“Um, what?” Virgil asked.

“You’re just like him.”

“Him? Him, who?” Ed asked.

“Ed- _ kun. _ ” Sam prompted. “ _ Aoi-etto-Buru, des. _ ”

“Oh.” Ed realized.

“I couldn’t leave the little guy like that.” Virgil reasoned. “‘Sides, my folks are always helping people. My mom’s a paramedic and my dad’s a counselor at the community center. Heck, my sister’s even putting in hours at the retirement home.”

“I don’t mean it like it’s a bad thing.”

“Are you sure about this? I mean is it a good idea to have a ‘wild’ pokemon here?” Ed asked, a little wary.

“He’s not going to hurt anyone, barely had enough juice to fly or hover. I told him he could stay with me until he’s better.”

“Meaning he’s your responsibility.” Tye added, getting up. “It’s late, let’s get some sleep.”

He walked off to his ‘room’ with Break following him. The others followed his lead with their respective pokemon following them.

“ _ Buenos noches. _ ”

“ _ Oyasumi mina-san. _ ” 

“‘Night.”

Virgil slept on the couch not wanting to leave the magnet pokemon.

The next day, Virgil rose up from the couch. He yawned, stretching his arms. 

“That was a nice dreamless sleep for one night.”

Virgil looked at the table to see that the cushion was empty. He glanced around.

“Where did-” He stopped when a familiar acquaintance floated into his view. Virgil jumped.

Magnemite beeped.

“You scared me there, little dude.” Virgil said.

“What’s going on?” Tye asked as he stormed into the living space.

“ _ Dios mio.  _ What is it this time?” Ed growled. Sol was on his shoulder rubbing his eyes.

Sam groaned.

“Sorry, this little guy got the jump on me.” Virgil apologized, getting up.

“Seriously?” Tye raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry about that. But he’s all better now.” 

“Dude, Magnemite are genderless.”

“Well, he’s a guy to me.”

Magnemite beeped and whirled its magnets generating tendrils of electricity.

“Best I let you out.” Virgil got up from the couch and was about to walk off, only for the magnet pokemon to hover into his view again.

“What is it, little guy?”

Another beep.

“ _ Coil-san  _ want to stay with you.” Sam answered.

“Say what now?”

“It wants to be your pokemon.” Ed repeated annoyed. Sol chirped in agreement.

“Are they right?”

Magnemite flew down to his right arm and sent a tendril of electricity up his arm.

“That’s a definite yes.” He shook his right arm.

Virgil pulled out one of his pokeballs and held it out to Magnemite. It tapped the central button with one of the ends of its magnets and was zapped into the device. It wiggled, before letting out a satisfying click.

“Alright, I caught a Magnemite!” Virgil posed, raising the pokeball.

Ed and Tye groaned at this while Sam giggled.

“Come on out!” Virgil called and his Magnemite popped out.

“Now let’s give you a name.” Virgil pondered. “Let’s see, Juice?”

Tye winced. “Dude, reconsider. Something like a Shuckle could be called that.”

“Watts.”

“Watts?” Ed repeated

“Like Watts up.” Virgil jested.

Tye facepalmed himself. Ed made a face. Sam looked confused.

“All I’m getting are electric names. Shock, Sparky, Volt.” Virgil said, getting into a standing ‘thinker pose’ “You’re a magnet pokemon,...how about Mags.”

“That’s original.” Tye remarked.

“Let’s see what the Magnet pokemon has to say or zap.” Virgil smirked. “What’d you think little dude?”

Magnemite let out another electric tendril up Virgil’s arm again, then hovered close to his face and whirled its magnets.

“Mags, it is!” Virgil raised a fist and bumped it against one of Mag’s magnets.

Mags beeped in agreement then sent a continuous tendril through Virgil’s fist. Virgil returned it.

“ _ Yo gatta ne Virgil. Mags-kun. _ ” Sam said.

“Good for you  _ hermano. _ ” Ed agreed.

Tye smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I figured people with certain powers might attract certain pokemon. For example if pokemon existed in the same world as Young Justice Martians would coexist with Psychic type pokemon like Elgyem line and Ratls line. They may even share a strong mental link with such pokemon. Likewise, Virgil's electric powers while not like Black Lightning would still attract some electric pokemon.  
> \- I wanted to make it a bit of a running gag. Virgil freaking out when he encounters a pikachu or pikachu clone(rodent-esque electric pokemon that have a similar face i.e.: colored cheek pouches and dark round beady eyes).  
> \- In most common media electro-magnetic pulse or something of the like causes electronics to shut down. I figured with Virgil's powers he might accidentally magnetize pokeballs and cause them to malfuction.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to recommend a pairing, give the name of the character, a pokemon and a blur on how would it tie in together with YJ-16  
> notes:  
> \- Beast Boy who can change into animals he has a meaningful connection with would be able to do the same thing only with pokemon and only imitate physical abilities. (Ex: If he imitates a pokemon like Staraptor he would imitate the form and gain the ability to fly, but he would not be able to execute moves like close combat despite the form change.)  
> \- The chapters will remain in continuity. (ex: if a character just met a pokemon, you will see them again in another chapter with that pokemon or some mentioning)  
> \- How pokemon use their moves and battle will be a combination of some video gameplay in version games along with anime depictions. (ex: string shot may slow a pokemon down, but it could be used as bindings, ropes, etc.)  
> \- Pokemon will exist on other planets as well. They will either be 'alien' pokemon, be able to survive such an environment or somehow integrate in their culture/lifestyle. (ex: a pokemon with overcoat ability like Solosis I would imagine exist)  
> \- Most pokemon and characters I have currently set up are somehow related to each characters abilities, related to their story, I find would make a fitting pair or is at least found in the area they live.  
> \- I am basing pokemon on their 'origin' and where they would be found IRL.


End file.
